


Eden

by hohohodonut



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hohohodonut/pseuds/hohohodonut
Summary: E D E N. For those who wish for a safe place to stay. A place where no one fights, no one dies. Now that the war is over, someone is hunting residents of Eden who have moved out, and it's up to you, a deviant detective, and an alcoholic to figure out who it is, and where.





	1. Lead

"It's a waxing crescent tonight." Connor said staring into the dark night.

"You keep track of the moon cycle or something?" Hank responds, keeping an eye on the road driving to their next case.

"Not really, but I can if you'd like. I also have access to your horoscope if you're interested."

"No thanks, smart-ass." Hank grumbles focusing on the road. Connor couldn't help but give a little grin. "So, what we got on the case?"

"There was an android that was murdered in his own home. The case was called in by his roommate. He supposedly roomed with two other androids." Connor scrolled through his computer pad that was updating live information from the crime scene. "The other two androids supposedly went out for the night and came back to him taken apart beyond repair," He ran a hand through his synthetic hair. "Sounds like it was premeditated."

"Jesus, how many android killings does that make this month?" Hank said in disbelief.

"Approximately four."

"Sounds like we have an android genocide on our hands." Hank signs. "Guess there's a first for everything."

Connor looks outside worryingly. "I suppose." He whispered.

"God damn, how many people are on this case?" Hank said, looking at the many police cars and private vehicles around the apartment complex they arrived in. People standing around, trying to calm down onlookers as well as investigate the premises. Hank parked his car and went up to the first police officer he could find. "Hey, what's going on? Why are there so many police here?"

The woman looked toward him. "Seems like the android news got out quicker than we anticipated. We needed the extra help to hold back the public, but most of the officers inside are androids." She glanced toward Connor. "If there really is an android killer on the loose, they want to solve it as quickly as possible."

"I would hope that any killer would be caught as quickly as possible." Connor said matter-of-factually. "I just don't think it's practical to have this many people around."

"I just do what I'm told." The officer said when the computer pad she was carrying played a notification sound. "Speaking of which, you two are needed on the tenth floor in room 1001. That's where the murder happened."

"Thanks, good day officer." Hank simply stated, pulling Connor with him through the doors. Once they got in the elevator, Hank turned toward his partner. "Don't you think that was a little rude?"

"Rude?" Connor tilts his head to the side. "I was only stating the obvious."

"Yeah well stating the obvious is going to get you punched one day." Hank sighs heftily as he adjusts his tie.

Connor briefly remembered about his altercation with Gavin in the break room, before he became a deviant. "It already has..." He sighs. After a couple of seconds of silence, he resumed, "... I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I had hoped by this time after turning deviant I would change to a more likable person but..." He looked down with a frown. "I don't think I've changed one bit."

"Come on, we talked about this." Hank said as he lightly puts his hand on Connor's shoulder. "You've only just begun you're decent in the real world. You don't even know who you are yet. It takes time to figure yourself out."

Connor's shoulders sagged. "But I feel like I'm taking longer than I should. You know I'm not the most patient person."

"Trust me, I know." Hank retracted his hand to cross his arms. "It takes some people until their twenties, hell even thirties to figure themselves out. It just depends on the person."

"Well I wish I was a person who could control their emotions more efficiently." Connor sighed and pouted.

"And you'll figure it out. Now, put on your poker face, it's time to investigate." Hank adjusted his jacket as the elevator pinged on the tenth floor. The door opened up to a mini lobby. As they stepped out they could hear commotion toward the right hallway.

"Please I just want to see him!"

"There is nothing to see! I'm sorry but this is a crime scene now you'll have to evacuate the premise."

"Jesus, they still haven't got the witnesses to the station?" Hank said in disbelief.

"It says on the data pad they have refused to go. It seems they are in a state of shock and do not wish to leave him." Connor observed the scene before him. "It would be problematic if they become unstable and corrupt their own memory."

"Can't you just do that little probe thing and read their memories?"

"I could but..." Connor gave Hank a side glance. "It would seem a little rude."

"Now you're catching on." Hank chuckles. "I'll deal with the witnesses and see what I can get out of em', you go check the scene, see if you have any leads."

"Are you sure you are okay to handle two unstable androids?"

"Hey, if I can handle one for a couple months, I can handle them all right?"

Connor gives Hank a quizzical look.

"Just go investigate the room. I'll call you if I need you." Hank waves him off as he approaches the two suspects. "Hey, listen here you two. I know you're in a state of shock but I need you to-"

Connor hears the conversation fade as he enters the apartment. It was a simple layout, with the front door leading into a living room with a open dining area and kitchen. The apartment only had one bedroom. 'Figures.' Connor thinks. 'Androids don't need much room when they don't need sleep.' Items were in shambles and spread across the floor of the living room and kitchen. 'A struggle?' Connor thinks. No, there is too many items broken and scattered across the floor. This was on purpose.

"Just got here and you're already working." Chris Miller said, walking up to Connor.

Connor greeted him with a smile. "Hello Officer Miller."

Connor always liked Miller. Miller never outright agreed about the android revolution, but he was never truly against it either. He had once told Connor while the precinct was at a bar, and he a few drinks in, that he never really understood androids, but after being spared by one himself, he definitely wasn't going to be against them either. He showed remorse about shooting the androids, and even started crying profusely apologizing to Connor about it. Connor had repeated after every apology that he was not the person to apologize to. He decided to just make him happy and add a '... But I appreciate the sentiment,' and it just made him cry more but not before Hank and Gavin decided to drag him off before he did anything else. Connor likes that memory. He never understood the prospect of reminiscing on memories but after that night, after even Gavin was showing him a little more respect, he can't help but reminisce. It was the first time that everything seemed... normal to him.

"How have you been holding up?" Miller asked Connor.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I don't know about you but..." He looks around the crime scene. "...if there was a killer out for my people I would be a little more... on edge."

Connor's lips pursed. "I do admit that I am anxious to catch this person." He observed the room where the items were scattered. "However, I am trying to ignore that feeling and focus on the case. I don't want to miss anything."

Miller gave a little chuckle. "That's the Connor I know. I'll get out of your hair, so you can focus."

"Thank you, Officer Miller."

"Please! How many times have I told you to call me Chris!" He laughs as he walks away.

"Sorry... Chris." Connor responded quietly. He wasn't used to acting friendly with people yet. Hank says it takes time to make friends and even more to form trust. Time... time that Connor didn't want to wait for.

He made quick work in investigating the scene. He started with the living room. Not much but ripped up couches, a broken T.V., and a broken picture on the ground. He carefully grabbed it and observed the picture of the deceased android with his arm wrapped around a woman with the biggest smile on his face. He saw writing at the bottom. _Free at last. Don’t be a stranger. _Connor couldn’t help but smile. He seemed so happy. ‘Why would the killer destroy their belongings?’ Connor looked toward a shelf with other pictures of the roommates displaying smiles and precious moments. ‘So why did he destroy this one?’__

____

____

He put the picture back down and decided to move to the dining area where chairs where flipped and scattered. He scanned the top of the table. He could see scratch marks, plastic, and metal dust on two corners of the table, one in the middle of that, and two on the opposite side. Blue blood was also stained on the table. ‘This is where the android was dismantled.’ He followed the blue blood trail back toward the bedroom, where he found the door wide open. Connor concluded this was where it all started. ‘But how did he get in?’ Connor turned back into the dining room and observed a window leading out to a terrace. ‘Possible entryway. Although, it would be extremely difficult for a human get in.’ Connor felt his thirium pump jolt. He hopes that would not be the case. 

Connor decided to investigate the kitchen where the victim laid sprawled out into different pieces. He bent down on one knee and scanned the separate parts. Each major biocomponent was left separated from the body, both legs, both arms, and even the head was removed. All parts in different places. He scanned the androids head. Memory unit corrupted beyond repair. This wasn’t just a simple kill. He was aiming for him to be irreparable. His eyes lowered. "Just like the rest of them." Connor thought. He reconstructed the crime scene. Assailant entered through window, dragged android out of room, dismantled on table, and threw into kitchen. The only part that didn’t make sense is how the killer managed to overpower the android. Either this really is an android killing its own kind, or someone found out how to deactivate androids. Either scenario not welcome.

“Shit, looks like a god damn hurricane came through here.” Connor could hear Hank’s voice from the front door as he made his way toward the kitchen. “Definitely the same guy that went after the other androids.”

“It would seem so…” Connor replied. “Even down to how the android was disassembled.” He glanced at the body and sighed. “Did you at least get a witness report?”

“Got them to go down to the station. Clear their heads and calm down.” Hank crossed his arms. “Well get information from them soon enough. Right now, I need to know what you found.”

“It’s the same as what we found at the others. Killer dragged out android, turned it off somehow, and took it apart.”

“Anything different about this crime scene?”

Connor looked toward the living room. “Yes. There’s a picture that was destroyed. It was singled out of all the others. I think it might hold significant importance to our killer.”

Hank walked over to the living room. He grabbed a pair of gloves from an assisting android officer and picked up the picture. He walked back toward Connor. “Can you get an ID on this girl?”

Connor stood and scanned the photo. “Yes. Although, I do not have an address on record for an official house of residence. I don’t think we’ll be able to find her ourselves.”

“Damn.” Hank cursed. “I hate to do this, but I think we have to get the media involved. We need them to spread this picture, find out who and where she is.”

“But Leut- Hank. If we reveal that we’re looking for a suspect, then news of the serial killer would-“

“Be revealed to the world. I know, I know.” Hank’s eyebrows knitted together as he looked at the photo again. “The longer this killer is free the more victims he’s going to take. We finally have a lead on this bastard. I’m not letting it go cold.”

Connor nodded his head. “Understood.”

“Anything else you need to finish up with?” Hank said already walking toward the door.

Conner looked toward the kitchen floor where the android parts were thoughtlessly tossed. “I think I’ve seen enough.”

“Good. Now let’s go find our girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a first warm up chapter, I've got a whole story in line with side OC's. Didn't want the story to get deleted from my drafts.  
> Leave a comment or kudos if you like where this is going.  
> May or may not turn Explicit. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Next chapter is in reader's perspective.  
> (Don't worry I won't be switching perspectives through out the story.)


	2. The Sun Rises on Eden

The sun was beginning to rise over the city of Detroit. The sounds of life beginning to echo, bouncing off the buildings into the silence of the sky. As the sun rose, the louder the bustling of the city was. People roaming the streets curled up in coats and those who could not feel the cold walked in different styles of clothing. The streets bustled in a mix color of skin and cloths. 

You couldn't help but smile as you dangle your legs off the roof of the building you were currently residing at. An abandoned multi-story building, mid-construction, right on the outskirts of the city. Far enough from the naked eye of the city yet close enough to see the bustling and mingling of the humans and androids. So much has changed since they announced open communications with the androids. An attempt for not only humans, but androids as well to understand what was happening in this new wave of consciousness. Of course, the current state is far from perfect. But as you see a human and android chat next to each other while walking within the city, you couldn't help but smile. It's not perfect, but It's damn good. 

You curl up in your jacket and swing your legs back and forth as you sip on a morning drink, enjoying the sounds of the city.

"Don't tell me, David fell down the stairs again."

You turn your head to see a familiar female android standing at the top of the stairwell. She was sporting a simple black sweater with long jeans and sneakers. You give a little chuckle. "Can't I just smile because I feel like it, Eva?"

"Glad you got the joke." She returns the chuckle. "How's the city fairing this morning."

"Quite well, for now. I have yet to see or hear a fight yet so I would say today would be a win."

Eva walks over toward you and joins you gazing out into the city. "I'm sure somewhere across the city, some human is regretting trying to punch an android."

"I'm sure."

A comfortable silence fell over the two of you. Mornings like these feels like home. From all the horror of the android revolution, your glad the streets have been replaced with the many colors of peace instead of the blue of therium.

"Unfortunately, I'm not here to contemplate the meaning of life." She broke the silence and turned to you. "There's something you need to see downstairs in the common room."

You sigh. "I don't even have enough time to enjoy my morning drink?"

Eva looks at you with a stern, serious face. Something that became foreign to you after the android revolution and haven't seen until now. This was serious.

"Got it. I'm right behind you." You stand up and take one final gaze out of the city before you follow her into the darkness of the stairwell.

The stairwell was only lit up by candles and battery flashlights that could be collected during the android revolution. Electric had not been installed on the upper half of the building, but the lower half was lit up with LED bulbs from the construction. No one knows where the power is hooked up to and why it's still on but you thank the heavens that it's still working.

When you and Eva reach the fourth floor to the stairwell you could hear an echo of a voice on a TV.

"...it is unknown who is the assailant to the murder and disassembly of the android, but the Detroit police are requesting if anyone has any knowledge of this case, to report it at their main office in..."

You and Eva get off on the second floor and enter to see everyone looking at the projected news channel. The second floor was a catwalk that ran over the first floor. As you follow Eva to the far end opposite of the screen you can't help but observe the faces of the residents. Worry. Sorrow. Sick. You'r eyes knitted together. If there was something you hated more than anything is seeing the people of Eden upset and disheartened.

"...the android named Zachary was found disassembled and his memory destroyed. There was sign of a break in but no struggle. Police are urging everyone to take precautions in keeping their house locked at all times as well as..."

You could hear whispers among them.

"Wasn't he just here a couple weeks ago?"

"I knew him!"

"This is the fourth time someone from Eden has been killed."

You look to the screen to see a familiar face. A face you remember who had his arm wrapped around you smiling to take a picture not only a week ago. A smile that was filled with so much joy. The joy of being free. And now he's gone.

The exact picture you remembered flashed on the screen. His face was clear and happy as he gazed elated, frozen in time. Next to him you saw yourself. A meek smile, but filled with pride for someone taking the next step in his life.

Your attention was taken away from the screen as you feel the androids in your peripheral gazed toward you for answers.

"It's him isn't it?"

"Didn't he leave just a week ago?"

"This isn't the first time this has happened, has it?"

Your voice got caught in the back of your throat. What to even say? Everything is going to be alright even though you have no idea what could happen? You look at the screen again as the picture is still displayed on the screen. Zachary... seeing his smiling face finally finding happiness.

_I hope you don't ever loose that strength. ___

__

__You could hear Zachary's voice on the last day you saw him._ _

__

__You didn't want the fear of death stop the people of Eden finding their own home._ _

__

__You walked toward the railing of the catwalk as everyone gazed at you waiting on your words._ _

__

__"Everyone. I know this news is unsettling. I can not ask you to stop worrying, I know. No one likes the threat of death hanging above them. But be safe in the knowledge that I am going to do everything in my power to catch who this person is. I will not stop until I find who they are. I will not stop until everyone of Eden is safe. For the future of all androids and for the future of Eden."_ _

__

__As you turned to leave the building was in silence, the only noise coming from the news cast. Everyone you passed could see the obvious enraged look on your face._ _

__

__Eva followed you to the stairwell and out the building. "Where are you going?" She asked as you both got outside._ _

__"I'm going to the police department."_ _

__"You're serious about this?"_ _

__"Why wouldn't I be?" You walk briskly toward the city._ _

__"It's him isn't it?"_ _

__You stop in your tracks._ _

__A short silence fell between you two before Eva broke it. "You know who it is, and it's him isn't it?"_ _

__You sigh and turn to look at Eva. "Yeah. I think it's him."_ _

__She gives a worried look as she walks in front of you. "Are you crazy? You know you can't take him alone."_ _

__"I won't be alone. I'm sure whoever is investigating this will help me."_ _

__Eva shakes her head. "You always expect the best of people. It's going to get you in trouble one day."_ _

__"It already has." You gesture back toward the building. "Four of the people of the Eden I created have been him victims. I'm not going to let him do it again."_ _

__"It's dangerous."_ _

__"And I can't stay still."_ _

She sighs and places her hand on your right shoulder. "Just... at least try to stay safe? I know you have a knack of throwing yourself into danger, whether intentionally or unintentionally."

You place your hand over hers. "Don't worry. I'll try and stay safe... just for you." You get a tingly feeling as you see her hand uncloak.

"I'm serious."

__"And I am too." You take her hand return it to her side. "I won't be long."_ _

__She sighs. "You better be. Good luck."_ _

__You smile. "Thanks. I won't need it." You turn into the city, throwing you fate into the abyss._ _

__First stop: DPD._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and I want to die but here it it.


	3. Critical Information

_It is an undeniable and fundamental quality of man, that when faced with extinction, every alternative is preferable._

"What does that even mean?" You say as you gaze out toward the city.

"It means that humanity will and do anything to survive."

You face became pensive. "Anything? Even killing people?"

"Of course, don't you pay any attention in history class?"

You groan, leaning on your palms to look at the sky. "I never liked thinking about the past. It's not like you can change it."

"Yeah, and I know you can't change that D into an A."

You playfully punch the boy sitting next you you on the arm. "Don't stab me where I'm wounded." You both smile and laugh, looking back over the city. The sun was beginning to set as a light mix of sunset colors begin to turn to darkness.

"Would you be able to do it?" His voice filled with a more serious tone.

"Do what?"

"Anything to survive."

You're eyebrows knitted together. "Maybe. It would depend on the situation, I guess. Would you?"

"Of course! I would do anything to protect the people I care about."

"You mean yourself?" You give a chuckle.

"Come on, I'm serious."

"And I'm serious-ly tired. Come on, lets go." You stand up and try to walk away but he grabs your arm. 

He gives you a serious look. You see many emotions in his eyes. Caring, worry, wanting. "You're the only person I care about in this world. I would do anything to protect you...us." He stands while still holding onto you and pulls you into a hug.

You smile and hug him back. "You don't have to worry. We'll always be together." You pull away from him and smile at him. "I won't let anything happen to us either. I promise Cain."

He smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. "Come on... lets go home."

.

.

.

.

You open your eyes to the blinding light that cast itself over the police station. People walk past you as they go about their day, unaware of the current turmoil burrowing itself inside you. Nothing but memories of him and your past haunted your entire way to the police department. All the happy and sad memories that crawled in your brain like spiders. You shiver. Not only because of the cold, but because of the memories that lead you to this moment. "It's all my fault." A simple mantra repeated itself in your brain. Of course this is your fault. "If only I didn't let him go... if only I kept my promise."

A person softly bumps into you with a quiet sorry and you realize just exactly where you were contemplating your past at. Might as well get this done quickly. You walk into the police station. The first thing you notice is the TV on the wall displaying the same story you saw in Eden, but with a different news cast. "Are they broadcasting this everywhere?" You think to yourself. You grunt in frustration. "Are they trying to cause panic?" 

"Excuse me, miss?" You look toward the front desk where you were called from to see a woman with brown hair in a pony tail. She was sporting a grey turtle neck sweater and solid black pencil skirt. She was... pretty cute. "Can I help you?"

You glance toward her and the TV. "Uh... yes." You walk up to the desk and notice the freckles that was splattered on her face... kind of like stars. "I'm... um... here to report some information about the..." you lean in and whisper, "android serial killer?"

Her face becomes surprised and then relieved. "I see... thank god. I was beginning to get anxious that we wouldn't find anything on who was murdering my people."

"Oh... you're... and android?" you question.

"Yep! Been working here for about a year. They let me stay because they didn't want to get in trouble with all the new laws in place." She looks toward the computer in front of her and starts typing. She glances up and says, "That wont be a problem for you, will it?"

"O-oh course not!" You raise your hand in defense. "It's just... you face is so detailed I would have never... I mean, not that it looks bad, you look really cute! I mean... wait... ugh." you lower your hands in defeat.

She just laughs and looks back at the screen. "Don't worry I know what you meant... and thank you for the compliment." Great. You can speak to a crowd of deviants and proclaim your going to catch a murderer without batting an eye, but can't even speak to one cute android. "Let me see... the lieutenant in charge of that case went out for a patrol this morning... but he should be back in time for lunch. You can wait next to his desk inside. His name is Hank Anderson."

"Thanks." You begin to walk toward the entrance.

"Oh, and one more thing."

You stop and turn toward the android. "Yes?"

"I know it's not easy to come forward. But I think I can say on behalf of my people... thank you. I hope you'll be able to find this horrible person."

You give her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure I will." You turn to the entrance as she unlocks it for you. __

Entering into the precinct, you look to your left to see the lined up desks. A couple of officers were typing away at their computers or walking to the break room for a routine coffee refill. Except for one officer, who was blatantly playing on his phone. You decided you should not engage with him. You briskly walked past the empty desks until you saw one labeled 'Lt. Anderson.' There was a chair conveniently placed next to his desk. "Hope he doesn't take too long." you think. You sit in the chair and try not to stare at any of the officers. In the precinct everything seems so... normal. Like the officers aren't typing in reports of homicides and robberies in their computer. Androids chatting like there isn't immanent danger hanging over their head every second. You look down at your hands. If only you knew things would turn out this way. You turn your right hand over to look at your palm. You hear a voice from your distant past. _"It will look perfect in every way. Trust me."_ You close your eyes and sigh. No use on mulling about the past right now. 

You decided to turn and observe the desk next to you. Files were neatly piled neatly on the corner. Some sort of small tree lived next to the terminal computer screen. Scattered stickers covered the office display. You observed that there was some sticker residue as if some may have been torn off. A picture was hung up next to some articles about a red ice task force. You could barely make out the rest of the article, and you didn't want to pry. You happen to glance over at his chair to see a couple of stray hairs on his chair. You smile to yourself. Either he sheds a lot or he has a dog. You noticed a empty plastic cup on his desk with a note on it. You lean over to read it. 'Cleaned up your desk. Fruits are better than doughnuts. -C' You leaned back. You guess that the Lieutenant isn't a very kempt officer. "Who's C?" You look over to the desk across from him. You can see a name card on the desk. _DET. CONNOR._ You look around to see no one was watching, so you roll your chair over to observe his partner's desk. Not much resided on it. Just simple office supplies and some files. You roll back to your original spot. You guess these two officers are friends. If so, they seem like completely different people...

"I just don't think going to the media was the correct form of action!"

"Well, what else would you have us do? Would you just drop it? We've been arguing about this all morning."

You look to the front of the precinct to see two males, one holding coffee, who look to be bickering and making their way down the hallway. You can see the front desk lady behind them trying to get their attention, but they couldn't stop yelling at each other to hear her.

"If only you would have just listened to my suggestion, then we wouldn't be!"

"I did and it takes time we don't have. This isn't my first time dealing with something like this and it won't be the last!"

"Hank, please just look at me."

"How is it that even after you became deviant, you have on more of a mouth than you did before?!"

"Excuse me!"

You hear the receptionist yell behind them. They both turn around. "If you would care to stop bickering, we have someone who needs to talk to both of you." She puts her hand out to mention toward you. "She has information on the deviant killer. Or are you two still wrapped up in yourselves to listen?!"

Who you presume to be Hank, puts a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I'm just not used to Mr. Deviant over here talking so much. Well, more as usual." He turns and starts walking toward you. He missed the the mocking look in his partners face, but you didn't. You would have laughed, if the aura wasn't so tense.

They both make their way toward you and you stand and hold out your hand. You introduce yourself. "It's nice to meet you. I have pertinent information that will help you on this case."

Hank looks back at his partner with a smug smile. "See? Told you everything would work out." He walked over to sit at his desk.

"Yes, but I could deal without the hundreds of scared androids within the city." He responds, also walking toward his desk.

You couldn't help but glance at the man as he walked past you. God must have been testing you with pretty people today because wow. His face and hair styled perfectly, not a single drop of fatigue across his face. Just in the way he walked, smooth and calculated. Back straight and shoulders out. He walked like he wanted... no, needed his presence to be seen. He sat at the desk across from Hank. Detective Connor...

"So Miss Mysterious..." You jerk your head to look at the older man. "What you got for us?"

"Um... yes." You sit back down in the chair you were just in. "I know who the killer is."

Maybe you should have waited until Hank had finished sipping his coffee because he choked and spit it out all over himself. "I'm sorry, you what?"

Connor simply tosses a napkin toward Hank. "Of course she knows something... she's the woman in the picture."

"W-well why didn't you say anything!"

"I figured you knew. This isn't your first time dealing with this, right? Or are you having memory problems this early in life?"

Hank grumbles. "Turn off your smart-ass protocol and lets focus here." He turns to you. "What do you mean you know who he is?"

"Well... It's a long story. A very... long... convoluted story." Your looked down at your hands.

Hank and Connor looked at each other. "Looks like I'm going to have to skip lunch." Hank says as he turns to his terminal. "I'm going to record everything you say and it will be in record in this database. I just need you to say your name, age, and that you consent to being recorded."

You look up and comply.

"Just remember to try and speak in a clear and concise voice so they can transcribe it later." Hank leans back in his chair to get more comfortable. "So... what you got for us."

"Well..." You reflex back down at your hands and close your eyes. "His name is Cain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It is an undeniable and fundamental quality of man, that when faced with extinction, every alternative is preferable._
> 
> _-The Director_
> 
> From Red vs Blue, Season 6
> 
>   
> 
> 
> That android at the front desk in the game is cute as hell and I need to share this with ya'll.
> 
> So realized first couple of chapters are screwed up, I wrote it when I was very tired. Edited and fixed. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Also, HTML is pure hell.


	4. Haunting Past

_I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone_

_All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

_Dust in the wind_

_All they are is dust in the wind_

  


No one knows if there is such thing as destiny. If everyone is in control of their own lives, or if everything planned out since the day they are born. They say that you meet everyone for a reason. Which is funny, because you can't remember how or when you you met him. He was just... there. You figured out the reason you met Cain was that whatever God out there wanted to make you struggle. Everything about Cain was a struggle. But he wasn't that way all the time.

"Why did you make Amelia cry?" you scold the boy in front of you, currently gazing out a window on the second story of the orphanage you two were currently staying at. "You're going to make another caretaker quit again. You can't keep doing this."

"Good riddance. She didn't deserve this job anyway." He avoided your eyes, still gazing. "She always made everyone feel so stupid. You more than most. She won't be missed."

"Cain, you always find something wrong with everyone they hire, we need someone to take care of us." you go to sit next to him.

"No we don't. We can always take care of ourselves."

"We can't, and you know it."

"Yes we can!" He looks at you desperately. "I hate being here! Everyone here looks at me like I'm some kind of freak! We could be free, we can live! But we're stuck here waiting for people to never take care of us!"

You place a hand on his shoulder. "And people could, if you would let them."

He lowers his eyes and sighs, leaning his head against your shoulder. "All I need is you. I don't need anyone else."

You smile. He only showed you this side of him. Breaking all his walls down, just to let you in. "You should still be kind to others. They'll be nice to you if you're nice to them."

He simply hums as he doses off on your shoulder. You place your hand on his head and began to pet him. "Don't worry, everything will work itself out, things will change." You look outside the window and see a billboard construction workers were currently trying to put up. _"Try out the first ever Android Prototype!"_ it read. An uneasy feeling reaches it's way into your heart. "It seems a lot is about to change."

.

.

.

.

"So you both were in the same orphanage?" you hear Hank ask.

"Yes." you answer. "I knew him since we were very young. We stayed at that orphanage until we were of age."

Hank grunts. "And what happened after that?"

You give him an anxious look. "We... managed on our own. At least... until the android revolution started." You fiddled with your fingers. You didn't want to give out too much information on the people involved.

"So this guy. How dangerous is he?" Hank asks.

"Very." you say. "He knows a lot of fighting techniques. We used to spar with each other all time since we were young."

"Known to use weapons?"

"Not that I am aware."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

You clench your fist. "We... had a disagreement on something. I had to let him go."

Hank tilts his head in confusion. "What was the disagreement about?"

You stare at the ground, eyes knitted and fists clenched dangerously tights as your knuckles began to turn a shade lighter. You knew trusting them would get them in trouble. But you also don't want to lie to a cop. What's the right choice?

Connor and Hank look at each other. Hank nods his head in your direction while looking at Connor, as if telling him to do something. Connor nods and get up from his chair and walks over to you. He crouches on his knees to look at you in the eyes. You avoid his stare. "I know your hesitant to tell us about your story. We want to catch this guy as much as you do, I'm sure. But you need to trust us."

"The last time I trusted a man, he started killing the androids close to me." you say, refusing to look at him. Not only because you didn't want to show him your weakness, but his eyes... you felt you would give in if you looked into them too long. His name should be Medusa instead. It would fit him perfectly.

Hank sighs. "Fine, look, just tell us about the guy. What he looks like, where his known whereabouts are... shit like that. We don't need your life story, just information on where to start looking for him."

You look at Hank. That's something you could do. "Short blonde hair, blue eyes, average built, used to walk the streets almost everyday, but I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" Connor asks.

You continue looking in Hank's direction. "We used to have a hang out spot. It's this old power plant right by the Detroit river."

You hear a noise in Connor's direction. You look to see his led was blinking yellow. "I know where that is." Connor said. "I've got the coordinates."

"Looks like we got a lead." Hank says as he turns off the recording and stands to grab his jacket. "Give the front desk your information so we can contact you when we can and have a safe ride home."

He starts to walk away but you shot up from your seat to grab his arm. "That's it? Are you crazy? You can't just go in there looking for him by yourselves. He's dangerous."

He removes your hand from his arm. "And that's what we were hired to deal with. Besides..." He nods his head to Connor who has stood up by now. "We have an android designed to take people down. We'll be just fine."

You sigh in frustration as you watch them both walk out the building. Was that really it? Just a hey, I know who this person is, here's what he looks like, okay bye! You tap your foot in frustration. "I don't think so." You say to yourself as you sprint out the building. You see the two detectives enter an older looking car. You confidently walk to their car and invite yourself in the backseat.

"What the hell do you think you're-!" Hank begins but you cut him off.

"Before you say shit, I'm going to go there anyway, so you might as well give me a ride. Second off, I have never lost a fight with him. Third, you don't know him like I do. He's smart and cunning, he's probably already figured out that I know it's him and my first reaction would be to tell the police investigating this, so he's probably going to be expecting you two. And if you show up alone, BOTH of you would be in danger, so I don't want to hear it."

You see them look at each other in confusion. "How can we trust you?" Connor says accusingly.

Shit. You forgot that trust goes both ways. Good thing you're not planning to opening up just yet. "You can't. But you don't have much leads to go on don't you? I know that place like the back of my hand. If he's there, I can find him." You could tell they were still skeptical by the way they looked at you. You grit your teeth. "I'll tell you everything sooner or later, but I'm not letting you just waltz in there with nothing to go on. If he knows your after him, he's probably got that place trapped to hell. I know his tricks and what he's capable of."

"She has a point." Connor pipes in. "We have no idea who this man is, we would be walking in blind." He looks at you. "At least with her, we'll have a flashlight." He grins at his own analogy.

Hank grunts and begins to turn the car on. "Fine, but you do not get in our way! If I find it's too dangerous for a civilian, you're gone!"

You give a reassuring smile. "I will only be assisting-"

"Observing." Hank corrects.

"Observing. And if I find anything, you will know immediately."

Connor gives you a smile. "I'm happy you'll be joining the team."

You smile back at him. "And I as well."

Hank grunts for the umpteenth time that day as he speeds off toward his destination: Detroit river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it's sleuthin time.  
> More information on backstory and plot twist will be revealed don't you worry.   
> Hold on to you tookie cuz we about to get all parkour up in here.


	5. After a Long Time

_"...all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me,"_

_I can't help this awful energy,_

_God damn right, you should be scared of me,_

_Who is in control?"_

.

.

.

.

To say the whole car ride was awkward as hell is an understatement. The whole situation happened so quickly, no one wanted to break the silence. You have already made it clear that they would be under a 'need-to-know' basis. Hank didn't seem to be in the mood to be asking questions he knows will not be answered and Connor seemed... uneasy. You noticed the drive there he would be looking out the window, then would try to look back at you, notice you were looking, then awkwardly go back to looking out the window. You know he was curious. You noticed it with newly deviated androids and him being a detective android just made it that more amplified.

You were surprised that he was android, although, you shouldn't be. Normal humans aren't that beautiful. You feel a bit embarrassed as the thought crossed your mind and made a point to not to look directly at him while thinking it. You remember hearing about a certain deviant hunter who became deviant himself and started having a direct hand in investigations. A lot of androids started having a hand in their own job choices. A warm feeling dances across your chest. It's good that humanity is finally accepting sentient life other than their own.

You hear the car began to slow as it stops near the abandoned plant. "Well, at least some people." you think.

"You really think he might be here?" Hank said skeptically looking out the window.

"I'm not sure," you respond. "...we'll just have to see."

The building looked to be four stories made out of brick. Reflecting windows and iron bars prohibited any sight withing the building. You remember multiple rooms and departments inside the building. Finding him would be no easy feat.

Before you could step out of the car, Connor opened your door for you. Your eyes widened a bit at the unfamiliar kindness. You give a small "thank-you" as you quickly exit and pass him to walk up to the front.

Connor walks up next to you and observes the locked gate. "It's locked. Who do you think has a key?"

"It's not locked. You just need another way in. Follow me." You say as you begin to walk around the building. They follow you skeptically. As you walk around you can't help but observe the moss and age that has grown on the building that wasn't there before. "Things changes quicker than we think." You say to yourself. Then you observed a bit of writing in crayon on the side of the building. _"WITH YOU FOREVER."_ You smile remembering Cain writing that for you to see everyday you visited this place. Kind of a grim reminder now that you were hunting him.

You walk along the gate to see a small cutout where you and Cain used to enter."Here we go." you say and turn to Hank and Connor.

"There's no way I'm crawling in there or letting you go in there alone." Hank deadpans.

"Don't think you have a choice." you say, already pulling the gate back and squatting to squeeze through.

You hear Hank grunt as Connor tries to help him across, giving him a "I can do it myself!" but Connor still helping him through. After Hank was on the other side, Connor crawled through himself and dusted off the residue dirt on his uniform.

"Well, time to find the skeletons in the closet." Hank grunts as he trudges forward.

Your eyes knit together as you follow closely behind. You both walk to the front and open the double doors. The creaking of the doors echoed throughout the first floor as you enter to what looked to be a lobby of some sort. Nothing but furniture and empty desks remain.

Hank puts both his hands on his hips. "This place fuckin' huge, how are we ever going to find him?"

"Well," you respond, "the elevator is out of service, so odds are he'll use the stairwell. There's four stories. The first floor is the lobby, that leaves each of us to take a floor."

"No fuckin' way, there's no way I'm leaving a civilian by themselves to look for a killer!" Hank points his finger up to you.

"He's not after me, he's only after androids. If you should be worried about anyone, it would be Connor." you say. "Plus, he's already heard us come in. If he's planning to leave, we need to find him before he does."

"I hate to admit it, but she has a point." Connor adds. "Odds of him actually being here are slim, but if he is, we don't want him to escape."

Hank just sighs. "Fine. I'll take the second floor. Connor, since you're quick at searching, search the third floor and join our new guest on the fourth as quickly as you can." He mentions toward you. "Do not go searching until we get up there. You will be 'observing' to see if he escapes. Do not engage with him."

"Got it." you agreed.

The three of you walked toward the stairs. As Hank got off on his respective floor he turns to you and Connor. "I mean it. Absolutely no engaging him."

"Yes sir."

You and Connor continue up the stairs. It was mostly quiet until Connor broke it. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

You look at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"I feel as if you have been trying to avoid my eye contact. If I made you feel uncomfortable in any way-"

"Oh, no no no! It's not that!" you wave your hands in the air in defense. "It's really a problem with me, you've been an absolute gentleman since I met you! It's just I'm a bit..."

"Are you uncomfortable around androids?" Connor tilts his head, and sports a 'kicked puppy' face.

"Fuck." you think to yourself. It should be illegal to be that cute. "Far from it, actually." you say to him. "You're just really... attractive." Might as well come right out with it.

You see Connor's eyes widen. "O-oh..." He focuses walking in front of him. "Thank you."

"Not used to people thinking you're attractive?" you tease.

"No, there has been multiple people who have shown signs of their likeness to me." Connor's voice lowers. "But none say it so... directly. It caught me off guard."

"Would be bad to be off guard here." you say as you both reach the third floor.

Connor gives you a concerned look. "I don't like leaving you alone, but we have no choice. Like Hank said, if he is up there do not engage with him. I'll be up there as fast as I can."

"I know you just met me, but trust me, I can take care of myself." You give him a reassuring smile.

"Even still, if you need me, just scream. I'd be able to hear you, and I'm sure Hank could too." He puts his hand on your shoulder. "Just stay safe, alright?"

You chuckle and remove his hand from your shoulder. "Thanks, but I'll be fine." You feel his eyes trail you as you ascend the stairs. As your steps echo through the stairwell you can't help but become anxious. Connor says odds are, he won't be here, but he doesn't know Cain like you do. Odds are... he will be.

Almost like a prophecy come true, you walk through to the door and across the room to see steps that lead up to a figure looking toward two half-broken giant circle stained glass windows. The echo of the door closing reverberated throughout the room and a grim silence fell.

"I've been waiting for weeks... just for you to figure it out." He doesn't look at you, gazing out the window where the Detroit river ran. "How do you like it? This new future of fear for your people."

"They aren't _my_ people." you retort. "And you know how I feel about this."

"I do." He hums. "Sympathy is such a dangerous emotion."

You carefully and slowly start walking toward him. "Only you think that, I'm sure." You observe closely, ready to react if he tries anything.

He sighs. "I don't understand why you care for them so much. Care for them more than me."

"You know I cared for you just as equally."

"And yet, here we are."

You make your way up the steps standing across from him, still keeping your eyes on him.

"What happened to us?" he questions. "We were so happy. Then these androids... their revolution. It tore us apart."

"You know very well it wasn't the androids who tore us apart." you glare.

He gives a chuckle. "Then who... you? Me?"

"Yes. It was both of us. Our circumstances pushed us apart, and you couldn't deal with it."

He grits his teeth. "Oh, I'm dealing with it. More than you think." He turns to you and you see anger gleam in his eyes, but then turn soft when he meets your face.

"You're surrounded, you know. Even if you run, there are officers on the way to catch you." 

"Oh, I know about your little friends. I saw you go into the DPD. Got here before you hoping you would come here first."

"Then you know the stairwell is not a possible escape route." 

"And you know there is always a way out." He grins.

"And you know I will follow you." your voice ran deep.

"I do know you will." He starts rocking on his heels. "How about we make a deal? If you can catch me, then I will confess and go with you willingly. However," He suddenly leans in close to your face. You don't flinch. "If you can't, I will get away and the cat and mouse chase continues."

You give yourself a second to think. It's dangerous. Too dangerous. You clench your fist. Anxiety was beginning to creep up into you, and for the first time in your life, you wonder if you could actually take him on. You haven't seen him in a long while, and time can change a person drastically. Maybe you should have just waited at the top of the stairs. Maybe you should have stayed with Connor, but it's too late for regrets now. Any minute him and Hank will be walking through those doors and if they do, he'll be gone. You keep your eyes locked onto him.

"Fine." you say. "All old rules still apply?"

"Yep." he replies.

"Your the mouse, I'm the cat?"

"As always."

You hear the doors to the stairwell open and echo throughout the top floor. Everything fell into slow motion.

"What the fuck!" you hear Hank yell and grab his gun.

You hear Connor do the same. "Don't move, or we'll open fire!"

You see Cain lower his eyes. You do echo his movements. Almost simultaneously, you both run to the window and jump.

You could hear curses come from inside the building be swallowed up by the rushing of air. This is no time to think of the past. It is time to focus on the now.

G A M E O N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Quote from 'Control' by Halsey_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, there is a power plant in Detroit right by the river, no it is not described to scale. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> And I know I said hardcore parkour, but I'm tired and need sleep, will be cool x-games next chapter.


End file.
